A Facinating Occurence on GammaPrime45c
by Janomeister
Summary: When Spock saves Scotty and possibly the federation from energy beings. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

It was stardate was -54459.79871862983 and the USS Enterprise was investigating strange occurrence in the Lagoon Nebula. On the ship's bridge Spock was at his station using his equipment to try and isolate the problem. "Fascinating." Said Spock, eyes peered on his sensors. Kirk turned his head. "What is it Mr. Spock what have you found?" Spock turned and was scribbling his report. He put the pad down. "Well Captain it appears that the phenomena is caused by Gamma radiation emitting from a small stellar system in the nebula." Kirk scratched his head. "Did you say a planet Mr. Spock?"

"Yes Captain."

"I didn't know that there are planets in Nebulas."

"It's a newly developed class M, possibility of liquid water 98.777737%" said Spock "And Captain under the circumstances I'd say it might be wise to study development of early planets." He added. But the thought was quickly stopped by their loyal engineer worrying about the ship. "We can't fly straight into the Nebula there's still radiation." Scott said. Kirk nodded "He's right Mr. Spock sorry." Spock sighed. He glared at Scott, then back. "Captain another thing I observed was that the Gamma rays fade out and return in intervals which mean if we time it right we could get through. With shields up of course." Spock finished and looked at Scotty who looked beaten. "Aye I suppose it could work." He mumbled. "On my mark." Said Kirk. The radiation faded away. "Now." They blasted into the nebula.

Chapter 2

The Enterprise was now almost at its destination. Sulu was still working on navigating through the harsh gamma ray decay. "Captain we have a visual on the planet." Said Sulu.

"On screen."

A fiercely large exoplanet with a yellowish brown surface with noticeable water at some places appeared on the monitor. "Standard orbit Mr. Sulu." Said Kirk in his usual commanding voice. Sulu toggled with the module and went into standard orbit. "Captain my sensors indicate no significant life signs but my sensors do indicate a vast amount of Gamma rays that will emit toward us!" Said Spock with a voice of urgency. Kirk didn't need to be told twice. "All decks red alert evasive maneuvers divert all emergency powers to the warp engines and get us out of here Mr. Sulu." Sulu was repeatedly pressing the engage button but nothing happened. "I can't Captain we're being pulled back." Said Sulu in a panicking voice. "Damn." Said Kirk waiting for it all to end. But Spock lightened the mood. "Captain the gamma ray seems to have gone to standby." Everybody was clueless to why this happened. Lt. Uhura was turning a knob on her console. "Captain something strange is going on. I think we're being hailed but it's on a completely alien frequency I-I-I-I-I can't grasp the full signal." She was now trying to enhance the signal. "Can you get it on audio?" Asked Kirk with a worrying and ever so slightly concerned voice. "I'll try." She flipped several switches tried to enhance the channel and then convert it. No luck. Then she tried an alternative plan. The static started turning into a voice. "What are you doing in front of our communication device?"

Kirk signaled Uhura to transmit his voice back. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the United Starship enterprise. Who….."

"Say no more," The voice sounded more exited. "You are beings from another world? We have been sending out radiation in hope somebody would come to us. We would be happy to receive ambassadors oh and bring your engineer with you will you?"

"Well I….."

"Great see you near the capital." The message broke off. Kirk got up. "Alright time to beam down." Uhura looked up. "That's the end of it sir should I hail them again." Kirk pondered for a moment then sighed. "I think it would be good to check on the planet but it could be a trap so maybe if I take security…. Hmmmm….. Okay then Spock, Scotty you're with me Mr. Sulu you have the bridge."

Chapter 3

Kirk and his away team was standing in the shuttle bay. Dr. McCoy was preparing his medical tricorder. "Jim are you sure about the security bringing down men with phasers isn't exactly friendly." Kirk giggled a bit. "Well bones we don't know if the inhabitants of the planet are friendly either, so." Dr. McCoy grinned. "Yeah I suppose you're right." The landing party consisted out of Kirk, McCoy, Spock, and Scott and a security official. "Set phasers to stun." Said Kirk. As they neared the planet in their shuttle. A moment later they appeared on the surface. They looked around. They looked around at the sight of a barren wasteland with nothing but rocks for miles. Spock turned on his tricorder he raised an eyebrow. "Captain I'm picking up nothing that would suggest alloys for any kind of technological device to be made from." Said Spock studying the readings on his tricorder. "Uh-huh." Said Kirk "Any life signs?"

"Hard to say Captain there appears to be nothing but Gamma radiation, though not potentially harmful. And yet there is water." Said Spock still trying to confirm his readings. Doctor McCoy turned to Spock. "But I don't get it we got communications from this planet." Spock frowned and put down his tricorder. "It could be that we were hailed from another location in the nearby systems and that the Gamma Radiation was interfering with our equipment." When Spock finished he turned to Kirk. "Captain may I make a suggestion?"

"Yes go ahead."

"I suggest we tell the enterprise to broaden the hails and use the ships computer to filter out the radiation. Meanwhile we finish our study here."

Kirk nodded he took out his communicator. "Kirk to enterprise, is anybody there?" Nothing came out. Kirk closed the communicator in defeat. Kirk looked at McCoy. "I simply don't understand it bones there was a communication coming to us." The Doctor shook his head. "Well don't look at me I only know the facts. But if I didn't know any better I'd say that we were being jammed." Kirk pondered this for a while. "Spock could we be being jammed."

"Hard to say Captain."

Scotty raised his voice all of a sudden. "What Ye mean we can't get back to the enterprise?" Spock raised an eyebrow. "an illogical observation since you can see that the communicators aren't working." Scott was in a stunned shock with a petrified look on his face. "We can't beam up and we're stuck on a planet which has radiation that can kill us within moments?" Kirk raised his hand "Calm down scotty we'll figure something out." Kirk walked over to Dr. McCoy. "Bones got a plan." Dr. McCoy was semi hysterical and was frowning with the word "Dammit" written all over his face. "Dammit Jim I'm a Doctor not a miracle worker!"

"Okay gentlemen" Kirk said talking to the whole landing party. "Let's spread out perhaps we can find out if there are any Life on this planet." Everybody agreed. They all went separate directions.

Ensign Harris was walking near a geyser pit when he saw gaseous cloud. He fired his phaser at it but it was a futile attempt it just kept coming closer and closer. He yelped manically as the cloud was instantly upon him. About 50 meters away scotty heard the screams and ran toward the source. He saw the cloud. "What the devil?" He tried to set his phaser to kill but the cloud attacked him. "Sorry but we need you alive." The cloud then made him unconscious and flew away with him. Kirk, Spock and McCoy arrived on the scene. McCoy immediately ducked next to the corpse. "Is he…." Kirk started. McCoy turned his head and grimly said "He's dead Jim."

Chapter 4

As Doctor McCoy was checking up on the dead Ensign Harris in a tent they set up Kirk was pacing. "Why would Ensign Harris just die?" Kirk asked nobody in particular. "Well Captain Commander Scott has also been absent a long time I believe for you it would be appropriate to start worrying now." Spock said to him. McCoy looked up "He's coming too." Everybody gathered around Ensign Harris. "Cloud….Attack….He[Gasps]…Scott[Stutter]….." McCoy looked up "That's all he can get out he's too weak to communicate more accurately."

"Doctor I might be able to mind meld with Ensign Harris." Everybody looked at spock.

"Spock you could die."

"Jim I can understand that we need Scott to help with the communicators and for the good of the enterprise I'll help you."

At that point Kirk knew Spock was right. "Alright Spock go too it." Spock stepped forward and put his fingers around Ensign Harris' head. Spock became almost in a trance then he started mumbling then clearly started talking "The cloud it assaulted me that thing was immune to my phaser. I have failed I deserve to die." Kirk stepped in at this moment. "Ensign I don't know if you can hear me but can you tell us more about the cloud?"

"That cloud kidnapped Commander Scott and it's all my fault." Said Spock when suddenly he burst into a loud gasp and fell slowly to the ground. Immediately Dr. McCoy was at his aid. "He's alive just unconscious." He assured a worried Kirk. Spock slowly opened his eyes. Spock got up and dusted himself off. "Well?" asked Kirk. Spock raised a brow "Well what Captain?" Kirk looked impatient "Do you know where scotty is." Spock shook his head "I'm not sure Captain." McCoy snickered "Spock how can you not know you just mind melded with ensign Harris." Spock turned to face him. "It is logical to say that I don't know since due to the gamma radiation and his mind I can't be sure the direction I got is correct." McCoy lost his temper. "So you're telling me that you weren't reading his mind right now and that you were just going with the freaking flow." Kirk held up his hand. "Spock I pretty much agree with Bones on this but if there is a chance then I'd take it for our sake and Scotty's." Spock at that point gave in and led them where Ensign Harris saw scotty disappear.

Chapter 5

Scotty came too in a large cave. The exit was clearly open. He thought hard how he got in this cave but couldn't recall anything. He remembered something about a large cloud attacking him but nothing. He shrugged and felt for his phaser. It was gone! "You will find that we took the liberty of taking away your weapon." Said a voice. Scotty turned and saw two gaseous clouds hovering. "You bastards!" He bellowed and ran forward attempting to attack them. But when he was about five feet away from them the cave suddenly became a lot larger and he was trapped in a white room and then a light turned on shinning on him. "We have intel that you are the engineer of the Starship Enterprise that just passed by. Is that correct?" The same voice asked. Scotty knew that they wanted their technology and he simply answered: "Montgomery Scott, Lieutenant Commander, SE 19754 T!" The alien voice sounded more impatient this time. "Alright Commander Scott, are we correct to assume that you are the chief engineer on the Starship that passed by?"

"Montgomery Scott, Lieutenant Commander, SE 19754 T!"

"Answer me commander!"

"Montgomery Scott, Lieutenant Commander, SE 19754 T!"

"Commander we are trying to be reasonable answer my questions and perhaps you will be free to go."  
"Montgomery Scott, Lieutenant Commander, SE 19754 T!"

"Commander I think you will find that we can be a bit more persuasive." Said the alien and at that Gamma radiation shot at Scotty making him scream of agony. "Now are we ready to talk Commander?"

"Montgomery Scott, Lieutenant Commander, SE 19754 T!" Scotty continued. And again a beam of gamma radiation struck him as he moans and groans out of terrible pain.

"Mr. Spock I want a long range scan of the general landscape on the radiation scale." Said Captain Kirk. As they were walking deep in the lowlands of the planet. "Scanners on the radiation scale Captain." Said Mr. Spock while surveying the horizon with his tricorder. Dr. McCoy walked over to Kirk. "Jim there's one thing that bothers me how did the lifeform or whatever it is known about Scott." Kirk scratched his chin. "Yes it is strange that we got a call from the planet and now scotty is kidnapped by a cloud." He said. Dr. McCoy looked anxious "You don't think?" Kirk shook his head "No I don't think a cloud could be that intelligent." They both agreed but McCoy paused for a while then said: "Well we did encounter one once remember the Klingon invasion of Organia?" Kirk pondered this for a while. "You think that the Organians could have gotten here?"

"Or maybe distant relatives like the Romulans to the Vulcans?"

"That could be."

"Well then we'd better watch out."

"But wait then why did they want to know our technology and how did they know about Scott."

"Jim I'm a Doctor not a Vulcan." Said Dr. McCoy.

"Unless they can shapeshift but then how why do they need ships to travel?" Asked Kirk

"I don't know Jim but…." He was disturbed by a far away Spock yelling at them. "Captain, Doctor I found a trace!" He yelled. Kirk and McCoy ran over to him. "The signal is coming from over there Captain." Said Spock pointing at a large cave. "Great Mr. Spock let's go set phasers to disintegrate." Said Kirk. Spock didn't do it. "Captain if I may point out these are beings made from Gamma radiation, which means Photons will have no effects on it so if I may offer n alterative we do the following…."

Chapter 6

Scotty was lying on the same rock as before moaning and the clouds was still hovering there. "He's giving us nothing even when we hit him at force 5." Said the first being. "That won't be necessary, they have a Vulcan there." Said the second one. "I can't believe that you have been put on the council of the three, Vulcans are immune to our methods, convincing him to extract the secrets would be fruitless. We shall examine his weapons then we shall be fine." Said a third one. Just when they were about to do it Kirk, Spock and McCoy came inside wearing large vacuum weapons and environmental suits. "Attack!" Said Kirk. "Wait, Wait perhaps we can work something out." Kirk stopped. "I'm listening he said." The clouds was changing color. "We were Just testing to see if you are a evolved species because you see we have evolved to give guidance and trade weapons ray guns with different civilizations. Because you see our purpose in life is to help with knowledge." Said the third being. Kirk frowned "What if we don't want to be helped." The clouds changed size suddenly. "Captain you may have weaponry that is capable of containing but don't be so arrogant, even now you are at brink of war and you will wish you had our help YOU SHALL NOT GET!" And when Kirk looked again he was on the bridge. Sulu turned. "Look the Captain's back!" He yelled. Everybody cheered except for Kirk and Spock. Spock did not cheer because he was Vulcan and Kirk did not cheer because he was wondering about what they said. Later the enterprise flew off happy to be back on course and everything was fine (for now!).


End file.
